


Incredible

by lionessvalenti



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode s03e11 Twenty-Three, F/F, Fade to Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Marina shows up at Julia's apartment with information and an agenda.





	Incredible

Julia had been half sure that when Marina disappeared into timeline forty, she would never be seen again. There was no way of knowing what Marina's goals were, now that she was out of an incredibly depressing timeline. Pick up where her life left off before the Beast and after the Marina of this timeline had died? Find new hedges to lead?

Instead, what Julia found was Marina in her apartment in Brooklyn, mixing up a couple Jack and Gingers, complete with a lemon and ginger slice garnish on the rim of the glass.

"Perfect timing," Marina said, pressing a glass into Julia's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Julia asked, taking the glass, but not drinking from it. The last time she accepted a drink from Marina, she'd ended up unconscious. "How did you even _know_ to come here?"

"Your Brakebills file," Marina replied as she sat down on the sofa with her drink like she'd been there a hundred times. It was one thing seeing another timeline's Marina in that timeline, but here, Marina was like a ghost, filling a space otherwise left unoccupied.

Julia frowned. "I don't _have_ a Brakebills file."

"Sure you do. You took the entrance exam." Marina set her glass on the table and reached into an overage handbag. She pulled out a file, four inches thick.. "And you went to Brakebills thirty-nine other times."

"Holy shit." Weirdness forgotten, Julia stumbled to the couch and started to open the folder she'd grabbed from Marina's outstretched hand. She set her glass down next to Marina's and then looked up at her. "Did you go through these?"

"Of course I did."

"They're mine."

"Technically, they're the files of some other Julia. I don't know the exact science of time loops -- time magic is fucked as hell -- but it must have taken some intense magic for the Dean to bring these over. He didn't do that for anyone else."

Julia began rustling through it. "He may have, but it would have been weird to the staff if everyone had giant files. Mine could hide."

"Maybe," Marina said. She picked up her glass again and took a sip. "But the Dean's a sentimentalist. Maybe there _was_ a timeline where you fucked him."

"Maybe," Julia agreed faintly, distracted by the file. She reached for her drink, and then hesitated.

"You can have some," Marina said, leaning back with her own glass. "I made it for you."

Julia glanced up at her. "The last time you made me a drink, I ended up strapped into bondage gear."

Marina smirked. "And you still could be. But don't worry, the drink is clean. You can make yourself another one if it makes you feel better."

That was the moment Julia realized that Marina came here to seduce her. She came armed with alcohol and information, things that she knew, based on practically nothing, would be of interest to Julia. Well, not on _nothing_ , as she did have thirty-nine different versions of information.

"We never slept together," Julia said. "The you from this timeline. It was never like that."

"Yeah, I figured that out, but isn't there a little part of you that regrets that?" Marina grinned and nudged the glass toward Julia. "Second chances for all of us."

Julia chewed on her lower lip. She thought, briefly, of Penny from timeline twenty-three. She knew he was intending to pursue her, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she could sort of feel herself pulled to it. Subsequently, Julia knew she needed to resist it.

"I'm not asking you to marry me," Marina said when Julia hesitated.

"Why me? You don't even know me."

"You're hot and you're a legend, at least according to everyone from my timeline. You're the only person who has magic, and I witnessed you pull out your shade and put it into someone else. That's fucked up, and hot, and incredible magic." Marina took a sip and sighed. "And if I'm being perfectly honest, which I don't normally do, you're literally the only person I know here. Everyone else I knew thinks I'm dead."

Julia reached up and took the glass from Marina's hand. She set it aside and kissed Marina. Julia had to know why Marina wanted to fuck her, but Marina had no reservations. She pulled Julia onto her lap, and began pulling at the buttons of Julia's shirt. Heat flushed throughout Julia's body, and she wondered why she never considered sleeping with Marina before. There had certainly been opportunity.

Pulling back only far enough to speak, Julia gasped, "Bedroom."

Marina kissed her, long and searing, before she responded. "I'll fuck you on the floor, Wicker, I don't give a shit."

Julia was irrationally annoyed at how hot this was. She wrenched herself away from Marina. "I don't want to be fucked on the floor." She got up and grabbed Marina's forearm, pulling her to the bedroom.

Marina grinned. "You're a lot more fun than I was expecting."

Julia peeled her shirt up over her head and jerked Marina to her, the touch of Marina's fingers against the bare skin of her back like sparks of magic. "You're exactly like I expected."

They fell into the bed together, and while Marina's hot mouth exploring new places on Julia's body, Julia's gaze turned to the file still sitting on her coffee table. There was always something new to learn.


End file.
